Giorno Giovanna
"You look like someone who came prepared." ~ Giorno Giovanna Giorno Giovanna (ジョルノ・ジョバァーナ) is one of Dio's sons. He is the main protagonist for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Part 5 Vento Aureo. Giorno Giovanna was conceived with Jonathan's stolen body and so with that he inherited attributes of both Dio Brando and Jonathan Joestar. History Giorno was born as Haruno Shiobana (汐華 初流乃?), but when he turned four, his mother married an Italian man and they moved to Italy, upon which "Haruno Shiobana" became "Giorno Giovanna". One day as Giorno was walking home, he saw a man covered in blood hiding in a patch of tall grass. After discovering the injured man, other men approached Giorno, asking him if he knew where the man had gone. Giorno lied to the men and subconsciously activated Gold Experience to mask the man's presence by causing the grass to grow tall. Around two months later, the man showed himself to Giorno again and told Giorno that he would never forget what had been done for him. Things soon turn brighter for Giorno as his father stopped beating him and he became popular among kids his own age. It turned out that the man was a gangster who quietly watched over Giorno from the shadows. To Giorno, this was the first time someone else had treated him like a human being and showed him respect. The trust that Giorno should have learned from his father was instead taught to him by others, and ever since he no longer had the scared look in his eyes. He subsequently forges a dream to become a "gang star" a combination of Gangster and Pop Star. Appearances Vento Aureo In Vento Aureo, Giorno Giovanna was seen in a picture with black hair. This picture was a picture from Jotaro Kujo that was given to Koichi Hirose. Koichi was told to go and find Giorno by Jotaro. He finds Giorno with some people, here we see that Giorno can fold his entire ear into his head. Giorno steals Koichi's luggage and as he tries to get it back we see Giorno's stand, Gold Experience, when he turns Koichi's luggage into a frog. Giorno would then meet up with Leaky-eye Luca. Luca would ask Giorno for protection money, but he says he has no money. Luka, who is unconvinced, takes Giorno's wallet and reveals a picture of Dio Brando. Luka becomes violent and while Giorno insists that he has no money. Suddenly the frog, made of Koichi's luggage, returns and begins climbing up Giorno's trousers. Upon seeing the frog, Luka orders him to kill it, but Giorno refuses. Giorno's refusal enrages Luka, who smashes the frog with his shovel against Giorno's suggestions, but the side effects of Gold Experience manifest and cause the attack to rebound upon and kill him. Giorno would later meet Bruno Buccellati, who interrogates him about Leaky-eye Luca's death. Giorno tells him that he doesn't know about it, but Bruno and Giorno break into a fight. Giorno then, after beating Bruno, tells him he wants to be a "Gang Star" (a combination of "Gangster" and "Superstar"). Bruno allows Giorno to meet Polpo to try get into the Passione gang. Polpo gives Giorno the task of not allowing a lighter's flame to go out. Giorno takes the lighter and then a old janitor accidently blows out the flame. Polpo's stand appears and kills the old man. Giorno then tries to fight the stand, with Koichi who later appears. Giorno and Koichi see that Polpo's stand has the arrow. Giorno manages to relight the lighter and brings it to Polpo. Polpo lets him into Passione, but before Giorno leaves he transforms a gun into a banana. Polpo then eats the banana only for Giorno to turn it back into a gun, and with that Polpo shoots himself. Bruno then brings Giorno to his small group. There Giorno meets Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo, Leone Abbachio and Narancia Ghira. Leone pressures Giorno into drinking a "cup of tea", which is actually his urine. Giorno drinks it, but actually turns his teeth into jellyfish that are made of 98% water so they absorb the water molecules.